Ho, Ho OH!
by DrWackaDoodle
Summary: My present to all of my loyal readers! Having left his Christmas shopping until the last minute, Sheldon must suffer the consequences. Ten Dates universe. Samuel is 6 months and Amelia is 4. M rated for a reason! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My present to all of my loyal readers! Having left his Christmas shopping until the last minute, Sheldon must suffer the consequences. Ten Dates universe. Samuel is 6 months and Amelia is 4. **M rated for a reason!** Enjoy!

I'm planning for this to be two (possibly 3, as yet unwritten) parts. Work is insane right now and I'm finding writing to be my stress relief, but please be patient with me as the next chapters won't be posted immediately.

* * *

The kids are being spoiled this year, Sheldon decided as he opened the closet to see the mountain of presents Amy had purchased and reached to place the presents from Mary and Missy on the top shelf. Deciding he needs to rearrange some of the presents to make more room, Sheldon moves aside the giant dollhouse box and finds his Christmas present, Luke Skywalker's lightsaber which was used in the first two Star Wars movies. Sheldon has no clue how to even begin to compete with such an incredible present and so he racks his brain trying to think of something Amy has always wanted.

That was two weeks ago. Sighing, he glances at the clock. It's 1:05 PM on Christmas Eve and he still has not decided what his wife's present is this year. Sitting at his desk, Sheldon reclines back in his black office chair and picks up his red and yellow fidgit spinner, deftly sliding his finger against one of the edges to send it rotating between his fingertips once again. Amy has been more serious about exercising lately, even going to a few spin classes with Penny. Should he get her one of those bikes that are advertised on TV? Is that an appropriate Christmas present, Sheldon wonders as he brings up Google to look at the bike.

Hearing Samuel begin to fuss as he wakes up from his nap, Sheldon quickly makes his way to the toy room next door and picks up his son who immediately calms down as he snuggles into the crook of his Daddy's neck.

"Did you have a good nap, Little Moose?" Sheldon questions as he lays the baby on the changing station and unzips the pink bunny suit pajamas, his hilarious wife's idea of a joke after she made him watch A Christmas Story rather than letting him and Amelia watch The Star Wars Christmas Special.

Looking up at his Daddy with his big blue eyes, Samuel gives Sheldon a big toothless grin before yawning.

Listening to the baby monitor in the kitchen, Amy grins as she hears Sheldon singing Frosty the Snowman to Samuel as he changes the baby's diaper.

Lifting Amelia up onto the counter and reaching for the pink hair tie, Amy pulls her Wookie's hair out of her eyes and into a ponytail. "We're making cookies for Santa!" she yells in the direction of the toy room as she turns on the oven to preheat.

"Santa isn't real and neither is Darth Vader, going crosseyed from sitting too close to the tv or lighting your farts on fire. Uncle Georgie tried. Oh, and Geology isn't a real science," Amelia recites from memory as she places her white chef hat atop her head.

 _Uh oh,_ Sheldon thinks as he hears Amelia perfectly recite his answer to her questions about Santa. Quickly zipping up Samuel's pajamas, Sheldon slinks his way along the wall, hoping if the baby stays quiet enough, he and Samuel can sneak out to go to the mall and temporarily avoid Amy's wrath.

"Sheldon!" Amy exclaims as she immediately turns to her husband and raises an eyebrow as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"She asked," Sheldon meekly offers in apology as he and Samuel come around the corner from the toy room. "Are you making Meemaw's sugar cookies?" he wonders as he places Samuel in the walker and goes to prepare a bottle.

"It's on the list," Amy reassures, "but first, we are making my Grandmother's Lebkuchen cookies," she explains as she locates the yellowed recipe card with her Grandmother's impeccable cursive handwriting.

"Mommy, what's a leb... caught... hen?" Amelia wonders as Amy lines the two cookie sheets with parchment paper.

"Great job with your pronunciation," Amy praises. "It's a German Christmas cookie that tastes very similar to the gingerbread that we made for your candy house," she explains as she points to the gingerbread house that Sheldon and Amelia put together earlier in the day. "It's one of my favorites."

"Okay," Amelia happily concedes. As long as she gets to help Mommy bake, she's happy.

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Amelia wonders after a few minutes of her Mommy and Daddy having a conversation with their eyes.

Amelia once asked Auntie Penny if it is true that grew ups can read minds cause it seems like her Mommy and Daddy can read minds. Auntie Penny laughed and said that they can totally read minds. Amelia isn't sure if Auntie was teasing or not. The few times Amelia has tested to see if Mommy can read her mind, like Friday night when Amelia wanted chocolate milk with dinner but didn't ask Mommy out loud, Mommy has read her mind every single time!

"Daddy is totally in trouble," Amy confirms as she winks at Sheldon, "His punishment is to be determined later."

"Daddy has to pick up Chewie's poopies in our grass," Amelia suggests. She hates that chore!

"Nope!" Amy replies as she makes an "eerh" buzzer noise, "Nice try, but that is your chore."

"Amelia, you now know the truth about Santa, but all of your cousins still believe that he's real. You can not tell them the truth. Do you understand?" Sheldon warns as he picks up Samuel and goes to sit at the dining room table.

"But why not?" Amelia wonders as Amy hands her a measuring cup to scoop flour with.

"Well, that's because it will upset them and your Aunties and Uncles. You figured it out on your own but can you imagine how upset you'd be if someone told you Santa isn't real?" Amy questions as she tries to get Amelia to empathize.

"Yeah. I would've cried," Amelia realizes. "Okay, I won't tell."

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Amy praises as she leans down to kiss Amelia's cheek.

While the girls bake cookies, Sheldon takes the opportunity to sneak off to the mall with Samuel in tow. After changing the baby into more appropriate clothes, Sheldon and Samuel return to the kitchen so Sheldon can inform Amy where he's going.

Pausing in the hallway, he stops and silently watches Amelia intensely concentrating on rolling the perfect ball of cookie dough, the red tip her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she focuses. Amy must've given Wookie candy, Sheldon realizes. His daughter's apron is covered in flour and dough and as Sheldon pulls out his camera to take a video, his wife looks up with him, mischief glinting in her eyes, as she sneaks up behind Amelia.

"You are a mess, but I think you missed a spot, Wookie," Amy informs her as she hides her hands behind her back. "Right here!" his wife exclaims before pulling Amelia's hat off in one quick motion and rubbing flour in Amelia's hair as their daughter squeals. Wrapping her arms around Amelia, Amy lifts their squirming and laughing daughter off her feet and blows a raspberry in the crook of her neck as Amelia kicks her feet in protest.

"Mommy!" Amelia squeals. Swiping her finger in some dough which somehow made it onto the wall of the fridge, Amelia smashes it on to Amy's chin. Using her finger, Amy removes the dough and licks it off her finger, moaning in pleasure at the sweet treat.

"Yummy. You're a good cook, Wookie!" Amy praises before turning to Sheldon. "Where do you think you're going?" she wonders as Sheldon stops recording and puts his phone safely in his pocket.

"To pick up your Christmas present," Sheldon vaguely answers, leaving out that he has no idea what that present will be.

"I wanna go!" Amelia pleads as she reaches behind her to untie the apron and throws it to the ground.

"I need you to stay here," Sheldon requests, knowing that by the time Amelia got cleaned up and they got to the mall, he'd have a very limited amount of time before they had to return for dinner with their friends. "Mommy needs your help cooking dinner. You are the official taste tester."

"Okay, but don't go to the Lego store without me!" Amelia pleads as she picks up her apron from the ground and places it around her neck.

"I wouldn't dream of going to the Lego store with you, Wookiee," Sheldon promises as he bends down to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"I know," Amelia replies as she wraps her arms around her Daddy's neck. "I love you too, Daddy."

"Are you sure you want to take Samuel?" Amy wonders as she picks up the black backpack turned diaper bag and follows Sheldon to the front door as he crouches down to load their son into his car seat.

"We've discussed your desire to have more one-on-one time with Amelia," Sheldon softly murmurs in his wife's ear as he keeps his voice low, hoping their overly-perceptive daughter doesn't realize they are discussing her. "This seems like the perfect opportunity. Additionally, there's a certain store containing secrets which our offspring's innocent oculi need not be exposed to."

"Now you're just teasing me to be cruel," Amy pouts as she zips up the diaper bag for Sheldon.

"Daddy's being mean?" Amelia wonders from her spot on the kitchen chair where she has climbed up to resume making cookies.

"Daddy's a mean one, Mr. Grinch," Amy sing-songs as she teases her husband before leaning up to kiss away the pouty lip from her husband. "I love you, Scrooge."

"I love you too," he replies as he takes the bag from Amy, gives her a love tap on the rear and exits to load Samuel's car seat in the car.

 _I will never leave my Christmas shopping till the last minute again_ , Sheldon vows to himself as he circles the parking lot of the Glendale Galleria for the 18th time in a vain attempt to find a parking spot. Motioning as he sees a woman on her cell phone with two whiny toddlers in toe, Sheldon slowly follows her to her car and waits as she loads her bags, turning his blinker on to signal that he's taking the spot. He quickly turns his head to check on Samuel when the baby coughs. Seeing that Samuel is alright, Sheldon turns back around and prepares to pull into the parking spot, when he sees a red convertible whip around three cars in the other lane in order to steal the spot from Sheldon.

"Son of a biscuit!" Sheldon seethes, as he cracks his window when the gang of teenagers exits the car.

"My blinker was clearly on indicating my intention to park my vehicle!" Sheldon yells at them.

"So?" One of the boys yells back as the group laughs and they keep walking.

Sheldon finally gives up on this area of the parking lot and easily finds a parking spot further away from the mall entrance. Getting out of the car, he decides that it will be easier to place the baby in the chest carrier than attempt to navigate a stroller through this crowd. Getting Samuel secured, the little boy seems terrified by all of the noise and sounds as he buries his head in Sheldon's chest.

"Maybe Mommy was right that you needed to stay home," Sheldon apologizes as he places the blue stars blanket around the baby.

Entering the mall near Godiva Chocolates, Sheldon calculates the trample rate at nearly 20 people per one of him and Samuel. He quickly ducks into the chocolate store and licks his lips as the smell of sugar tantalizes his nose. Quickly seeing a set of white mugs with golden handles and a tin of dark chocolate drink mix, Sheldon selects his first purchase of the day. He also gets a box of assorted dark chocolate truffles for Amy and two candy bars which he will place in Amelia's stocking tonight.

Quickly walking by The Lego Store, Sheldon keeps his eyes averted to the baby so as to not break his promise to his daughter. He's often left in stunned amazement at how Amelia seems to be an equally proportioned mixture of her parents. Amy sometimes teases that their daughter got all of her bad habits from her father, only to be stunned into silence when seconds later Amelia will do something eerily similar to her mother. While Samuel's personality is starting to develop, their son is so small that they're not yet sure who he most resembles. Certainly, as far as looks go, there is no doubt who his father is. In fact, when Amy posted side by side baby pictures of Samuel and Sheldon on Facebook, even she became confused as to which baby was which.

Sheldon continues his journey through the mall, carefully zigging and zagging through the crowd as he places his free arm around the baby's head to protect him until they reach Victoria's Secret. It's only the thought of seeing his wife's smile as she comes to their bed in the new nightie he's picked out for her that finally tempts Sheldon to cross the threshold of the store. He knows exactly what he's looking for, having been in here last week with Amy while she purchased new bras and immediately heads in the direction of the red satin romper that he has been fantasizing about taking off of Amy with his teeth.

He turns around after selecting the correct size and spots the dreaded underwear drawer. Sure he's seen his wife's underwear many a time, but actually selecting a pair for her? Well, that's entering the final frontier. He eases his way up and stands behind three women who intently study each pair they select, color, material, cut, before ultimately placing them back in the drawer, not seeming to notice that Sheldon is waiting his turn. It isn't until Samuel makes his presence known by letting out an ear-piercing scream that the ladies quickly move out of Sheldon's way to allow him to get the overpriced scrap of lacy red material and make his way to the front to make his purchases.

 _He still doesn't know what Amy's gift is_ , he sighs in discontent as he exits the store a few minutes later. Noticing his son is in need of a fresh diaper, Sheldon makes his way to the family room and contemplates his next move.


	2. Chapter 2

She loves her husband's hands- gentle when holding their children, warm when he takes her hand or caresses her cheek, magical when he uses them to pleasure her in their marital bed. He has a firm grasp upon their sleeping son now as the Cooper men nap on the couch. Attempting to remove Samuel from atop Sheldon's chest, Amy is unable to budge Sheldon's strong arms. Feeling the baby move, Sheldon jars awake, causing an instant pang of guilt in his wife.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, "let me move him to his swing."

"'Kay," Sheldon sleepily mumbles as he loosens his grasp on the baby before closing his eyes again.

Snuggling the baby close as he begins to stir at the movement, Amy shushes him as she kisses the crown of Samuel's head and whispers, "go back to sleep, Baby," before placing Samuel in the cream-colored swing and pressing a few buttons to turn it on.

Returning to the couch to find Sheldon now sitting up, Amy takes the end cushion before pulling on his shoulder to request he rest his head in her lap. As he does so, he sighs contentedly as Amy begins combing her fingers through his hair.

"I think I see a gray hair," Amy teases her husband.

"We're getting old, Mrs. Cooper," Sheldon replies as he reaches to squeeze one of her hands.

"You're getting old. I'm 21 and holding," she jokes, winking at Sheldon when he chuckles.

"Where's Amelia?" he wonders.

"Across the street watching The Polar Express. It's not like you to nap during the day. Are you coming down with a cold?" Amy wonders as she uses the back of her hand to check Sheldon's forehead for fever.

"No," Sheldon reassures. "I had no intention of falling asleep but when holding a warm snuggly baby..." he trails off as Amy nods in understanding.

"He does love to snuggle, just like Daddy," Amy confirms.

"Just like _Mommy_ ," Sheldon corrects as he reaches for her hand again and entwines their fingers before laying them on his chest over his heart. "Do you want to snuggle now while we have some alone time?"

"I would love nothing more but if I don't get the ham in the oven to warm, we won't be eating dinner," Amy apologetically explains.

"I'll put it in if you give me a kiss," Sheldon bargains as he sits up.

"How about I give you a kiss and still go put it in?" Amy counters.

"Deal," Seldon whispers as he cups Amy's cheek and gently lifts her head up to meet his plush lips. Feeling brazen, Sheldon attempts to add his tongue to the mixture when the kiss goes on longer than expected, and whimpers when Amy pulls away and grins at him.

"To be continued after I put the ham in the oven," Amy promises with one more quick peck of her husband's pouty lips, before prying herself off the couch and going to the kitchen.

Sighing, Sheldon lays down on the couch before rolling onto his left side, awaiting Amy's return to snuggle with him. He is in full panic mode now, his last-minute sprint to the mall largely unsuccessful.

"Sheldon? I can't reach the cans of pineapple," Amy calls out from the kitchen.

Granted a brief reprieval from his guilt by Amy needing his help in the kitchen, Sheldon quickly makes his way over and reaches up for the large cans of pineapple rings easily retrieving them for Amy and setting them on the counter. Rewarded for his chivalry with a smile and quick kiss in gratitude, Sheldon sits on one of the benches at the island as he watches Amy move around the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice outing with Samuel?" Amy wonders from the sink as she drains the juice from the pineapple.

"Nice isn't the adjective I would use to describe our outing," Sheldon quickly replies, instantly regretting it as Amy looks up in concern. "Parking was a nightmare, there were far too many people packed in like sardines and the grotesque commercialization of this holiday..."

"You're beginning to sound like your mother," Amy teases as Sheldon's jaw drops to the floor in shock.

"You take that back!" Sheldon teasingly warns.

"Nope," Amy sasses before sticking her tongue out at Sheldon.

"You're crazy," Sheldon replies as he stands up to get himself a glass of water from the kitchen sink.

"Crazy about you," Amy whispers as she wraps her arms around his waist and kisses his shoulder. "Did you go to Victoria's Secret?" she whispers in his ear, her hot breath causing him to shiver.

"Mmmhmm," he hums as Amy draws his earlobe into her warm moist mouth. "Did you purchase my Christmas boxers?"

"Mmmhmm, she croons as her hand slips further under Sheldon's t-shirt and caresses his abdomen before teasingly snaking a finger under the waistband of his black slacks. "Tell me, Mr. Cooper, am I on Santa's naughty list this year?" she wonders.

"You're definitely being naughty Mrs. Cooper," Sheldon replies as his breath hitches in his throat when Amy grazes her other hand along the front of his slacks.

"You like me naughty," Amy whispers directly into his ear before sucking the skin directly below his lobe into her mouth as Samuel begins to fuss. "Ugh, you have impeccable timing kid," Amy quietly mutters just loud enough for Sheldon to hear as she tends to their wailing son.

Watching as Amy holds their squirming son down on the couch with one hand while lifting her bra up to nurse with the other, Amy catches his eye and winks at him as she settles Samuel into nursing.

"You're thinking too hard. I can see the steam emitting from your ears," Amy teases after a few minutes of silence as Sheldon takes over preparing the ham for their Christmas Eve dinner party with their friends. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asks.

"My thoughts are worth _far more_ than a penny," Sheldon huffs, causing Amy to roll her eyes at his arrogance. "I often marvel at how you can instantaneously switch gears from being my wife, my Vixen, to being the mother of my children when they need tending to."

"You do it too, Sheldon," Amy points out as she gently strokes Samuel's cheek, "I can't count how many times we've been mid-discussion only to have Wookiee interrupt us because she wants to play with Daddy. I often think about a conversation we had when we were in New York about learning how to be parents through trial and error."

"I often think of something Spock said, 'Trust yourself. you know more than you think you do," Sheldon replies as he places the ham in the oven. "I think we're doing a great job raising our children, don't you?"

"Definitely," Amy replies while smiling at Sheldon. "Stop looking at my boobs!" Amy laughs as she catches Sheldon staring while he walks over to the couch.

"They are just on temporary loan, Samuel," Sheldon teasingly warns his son as he sits next to Amy, "the second you no longer need nourishment from your mother's breasts, they become Daddy's once again."

"Oh really?" Amy questions, "Does Mommy get any say in this?" she wonders.

"None," Sheldon replies.

"I thought you were an ass man,' Amy points out.

"I'm an Amy man," he whispers in her ear before kissing her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sheldon, stop!" Mommy exclaims, her laughter echoing off the walls of the front entryway as Amelia opens the door. "Amelia will be home any minute!"

Smiling as she hears Mommy and Daddy laugh, Amelia starts running towards the living room to see what her parents are doing, and then suddenly stops mid-stride as she has a "'piphany."

 _Tightly clinging to her Daddy's two fingers as he wraps his giant hand around her itty-bitty one, Amelia happily swings their arms as they mosey along the mall during their weekly Daddy/Wookiee Night of Fun at the Lego Store. It's almost Christmas and the mall is full of people! In Amelia's 4 years of life, she has never seen that many peoples before! She grasps onto Daddy's finger tighter when someone bumps into her on their way around her and Daddy smiles down at her._

 _"What are we going to do first tonight, Wookiee?" Daddy wonders when they turn the corner to the row of stores with the Lego store._

 _"I wanna build a race car... no, I wanna trade my Arya Stark Lego for a Chewbacca... No, I wanna... build a tower and pretend I'm Godzilla and knock it down!" She decides as she holds her hands up to show her mighty fists as her Daddy laughs._

 _"Let's set the record for the tallest tower of Legos," Sheldon decides, "as long as you promise me you will help pick them up."_

 _"I promise, Daddy," Amelia swears as they reach the center of the mall. " **IT'S SANTA**!" she exclaims as she stops dead in her tracks. "Can I go tell him what I want for Christmas?" she begs while bouncing on her toes as she eagerly awaits her Daddy's answer. _

_"Let's go," Sheldon decides as he leads the way to queue for the line._

 _"Rudolph the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose!" Amelia starts to sing along with the song playing over the speakers, "Daddy, sing with me!" she demands._

 _"All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games," Sheldon joins in, thinking to himself "I can relate," as a Nana in line with her grandchildren turns around and smiles at Sheldon and Amelia._

 _"That's one of my favorite songs," the Nana tells Amelia._

 _"Mine too!" Amelia replies with a smile. "Daddy, what is your favorite Christmas song?"_

 _"Frosty the Snowman," Daddy immediately answers. "What are you asking Santa for?" Daddy wonders._

 _"I'm asking for a new big girl bike with no training wheels!" Amelia quickly explains. Her friend, Zoe, can already ride her bike without training wheels and tie her shoes! Amelia is jealous!_

 _"Huh," Daddy hums, not expecting that answer, "Mommy and I were sure you'd ask Santa for a telescope after our camping trip."_

 _"But I don't need one, Daddy!" She reminds him, "Uncle Rajy has one that I can use whenever I want!"_

 _"That is true," Daddy replies as he gently places his hand on her back and guides her forward in the line. "Anything else?"_

 _"Mommy said no to a baby sister," Amelia pouts. "What do you want from Santa?" she asks the teenaged boy in front of her._

 _"Pfft, Santa's not real. It's just some perverted fat dude that gets his jollies by havin' kids sit on his lap all day," The mean kid replies before pulling on his headphones as his Nana yells, "Jacob!" at him._

 _"He's not real?" Amelia quietly wonders as tears pool in her eyes while looking at her Daddy, who has turned red with anger._

Although she has confirmed the truth by asking Daddy, Amelia still worries that it won't stop her Mommy and Daddy from taking away her Christmas presents if she breaks the rules.

She quickly removes her strappy brown sandals and haphazardly kicks them off her feet in the general direction of the small wooden cubbies before determinedly walking into the living room as fast her little legs will carry her to find that Mommy and Daddy are sitting on the couch sharing a blanket as Samuel lays at their feet for tummy time.

Her brother gives her a big smile as he sees his big sister come into the room and starts bouncing on his arms. Amelia has showed Sammy how to crawl before but his brain is too little to understand, Amelia and Joel decided. Joel's mommy, Amelia's Auntie Bernie, says that Joel's Daddy, Amelia's Uncle Howie, has a brain like Dory! Amelia and Joel wondered if that means all boys are dumb? Auntie Penny said, "Yes! Boys are dumb their whole lives!" But her Daddy and uncles are smart... sighing, Amelia decides this is another confusing thing grew ups say.

"Hi Wookiee," Daddy greets as he sees her come around the corner. "How was the movie?" He wonders as Mommy tucks the blanket around Daddy before bending down to pick up Baby Moose.

"I like the book better," Amelia replies. "Auntie Bernie said I had to come home to get all pretty for Christmas pictures," she relays.

"Do you want Thing 1 or Thing 2?" Mommy asks Daddy while removing her hair from Samuel's fist.

"I'll take Samuel," Daddy decides as Mommy kisses Samuel's forehead before handing him to Daddy.

"The ham comes out in 10 minutes," Mommy reminds Daddy.

"Can I wear makeup too?" Amelia wonders as she follows her Mommy up the stairs.

"No!" Daddy yells after them as Mommy says, "I think I have some fruity lip gloss you can wear."

Turning to look at Sheldon, Amy mouths, " _it's clear"_ before winking at her husband as he shakes his head at how quickly his little girl is growing up. Looking down at the baby, Sheldon whispers, "Daddy needs to get to work building that freeze ray."

Leaving Amelia to play in her room after her bath, Amy quickly retrieves a black gift bag from her sock drawer and pulls the bedroom door shut behind her as she goes to the nursery to find Sheldon frantically looking for Samuel's Christmas dinner clothing. Leaving the door slightly ajar so she can listen for Amelia, Amy wraps her arms around Sheldon's narrow hips as she whispers, "hey handsome," in his ear.

"Is that my Christmas underwear?" He wonders as he takes the bag out of her hands.

"Mmmhmm," she hums as Sheldon opens the bag and reaches in.

"It's empty," he points out as he tries to turn around in his wife's arms.

"Mmm. One less layer I have to contend with before I wrap my hot, wet, slick mouth around your rock hard, throbbing, delicious cock," she whispers in his ear before planting a gossamer kiss at the base of his neck.

"You're playing with fire, Vixen," Sheldon warns as Amy slides her hands down to cup her husband's rear and gives a firm squeeze.

"What are you gonna do about it... stud?" Amy wonders as Sheldon suddenly spins around and grasps her wrists while backing her into the corner of the royal blue walls.

"You're soaking wet. I could smell you... I could feel it when I brushed my finger against your panties as Amelia opened our front door. I'm going to finish what you started. I'm going to make you come," Sheldon whispers in his wife's ear.

"Not in the baby's room," Amy sternly warns as she lays her head against Sheldon's shoulder while he holds her close and rubs his thumb against the fabric of the Green Lantern t-shirt Amy pilfered from him many moons ago. "You're going commando for the rest of the night."

"Commando?" Sheldon questions as he spots Samuel's red dress shirt and black slacks hanging on the back of the door.

"It means you're not wearing underwear or boxers," Amy explains. "Can I put mine on now?"

"Our friends may get dinner and a show if I give you yours right now," Sheldon apologizes. "Although, I hear Amelia requested a baby sister for Christmas so maybe I should give you your undergarments."

"I thought we agreed that our family is complete?" Amy soberly questions.

"I... I think I'd like to reopen that discussion," Sheldon admits at the same time that his daughter streaks her way into her brother's bedroom.

"My zipper is stucked! I needs help!" Amelia demands as she holds out her silver dress to her mommy.

"Why did you take off your green dress?" Amy wonders.

"Debbie is wearing green. I don't wanna match! I told you this Mommy!" Amelia huffs. "Daddy, can I wear silver?"

"You know the rule, Amelia. When Mommy tells you to do something, it doesn't change if you don't like the answer and ask me in an attempt to get your way," Sheldon reminds her.

"But..." Amelia attempts to argue.

"Is there any harm in allowing the change?" Amy whispers to Sheldon as she looks at her daughter's hopeful, pleading eyes.

"Fine, but this does not start a precedent," Sheldon warns.

"I don't wanna be president! I'm gonna be a space doctor!" Amelia boldly proclaims.

"A what?" Amy asks.

"A astronaut like Uncle Howie and a doctor like Uncle Robbie! I'm gonna live on the moon!" Amelia explains.

"Alright, Dr. Cooper, but right now, you need to get dressed so that Mommy and Daddy can get ready," Amy requests.

"I'll be in to get ready after I dress Samuel. Wear the lipstick I got you for Valentines Day," Sheldon requests to Amy's retreating back as she rushes to the safety of Amelia's bedroom before Sheldon ravages her.

"Can I tell you a secret, Little Moose?" Sheldon wonders as he picks up his inquisitive son. "Every time your Mommy walks into the room, my heart skips a beat, even after 10 years together. Your Mommy is my kryptonite... you and your sister are as well. Someday, when you're married and have children, you'll understand. It's the kind of love where you wake up every morning in absolute awe of the person sleeping next to you. I hope you find someone who doesn't make you sad at night, someone who reminds you how much they love you every single day, who laughs at your jokes and wants to watch your favorite movies and genuinely wants to be with you. I hope you find someone who never makes you second guess their love for you," Sheldon shares with his infant son.

Listening to Sheldon over the baby monitor, Amy can't help but think _hippy_ as she smiles at Sheldon sharing something so personal with Samuel.

"Mama, does your heart skip a beat when you see my Daddy?" Amelia wonders.

"Yes," Amy immediately replies. "The first time I talked to your Daddy on the phone when we first met, I swear my heart didn't beat for the entire hour."

"That's silly! You would be dead!" Amelia points out as she sits on her bed awaiting a story from before she was borned.

"Yeah, Mama's silly," Amy echoes as she sits on the bed next to her daughter.

 _"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God... what am I doing?" Amy wonders as she paces in front of her old tan couch clutching her cell phone in one hand as she tries to calm her nerves._

 _She likes this guy, sincerely likes him, and not just in an "I'm only doing this to satisfy some stupid agreement with my mother" way. No, Dr. Sheldon Cooper has weaseled his way into her carefully crafted, structured, no-room-for-a-guy life, becoming the leading man in many of her dreams and igniting her loins._

 _At precisely 7:00:02, her phone begins to vibrate in her hand as the screen illuminates with the photo of Sheldon that Amy stole off of his Facebook page._

 _"Good evening, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon greets, his voice shaky with nerves._

 _"Good evening, Dr. Sheldon Cooper," Amy replies as she twirls a strand of hair around a finger._

Sheldon doesn't call her Amy much any more, instead favoring Sweetheart, Vixen, or Amy's (and she's certain Sheldon's as well) personal favorite, Mrs. Cooper. No, she hasn't been Amy or doctor in quite some time... too long, if she's being honest. Filing that non-G-rated thought away for later fantasizing out of the view of her 4-year-old daughter, Amy retrieves the tube of lip smackers chapstick from her pocket.

"Don't tell Daddy," Amy warns with a wink. " It's cotton candy."

"Yum! Thank you, Mama!" Amelia replies with a hug.

"What am I going to do?" Sheldon wonders as he places Samuel in the playpen in the master bedroom before shutting the door.

Their friends will be arriving in 45 minutes and he doesn't have a Christmas present for his wife. He may as well plan on sleeping on the cold wooden floor of Samuel's nursery for the next decade, Sheldon decides as he finds the clothes Amy ironed for him this morning neatly hung in the closet. She's wearing a red dress this evening in order to match Samuel, and that visual, along with the red thong underwear Sheldon picked out immediately rev his libido into overdrive. He sets Amy's Christmas underwear on the bed before going into the bathroom for a quick shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the bedroom after his shower, Sheldon stops and watches as Amy quickly removes her pink and black polka dotted underwear, leaving her completely naked as she stands in front of their closet, seemingly having second thoughts about her choice of dress for their Christmas Eve dinner party.

Tossing the towel wrapped around his waist in the hamper as he walks by, Sheldon quickly crosses the room and embraces his wife as he brushes her hair aside and huskily whispers, "hi," into her ear while lightly brushing his fingers across the skin of her abdomen.

"Hey handsome," Amy softly replies as she grasps Sheldon's hand when he begins to drift south and moves it back to much safer terrority. "We don't have time for that. I'm kicking myself for not joining you in the shower."

"Let me take care of you," Sheldon pleads once again. "It's been awhile since we've had an afternoon delight."

"Even our 'quickies' while our children nap take at least an hour because _someone_ believes he's the King of Foreplay... a title which belongs to Leonard, by the way," Amy teases before turning around in Sheldon's arms. "I want nothing more than to lock that door and have my wicked way with you... but I still need to set the table, make the salad and gravy, convince your Mini-Me to choose the cherry kool-aid I selected for tonight with minimal complaints, nurse Samuel again and..."

"Shh, I'll help you with all of that. I can make you come in 3 minutes, which will help you to relax," Sheldon boldly proclaims to his wife's raised eyebrow, before questioning "Where are Amelia and Samuel?"

"Samuel fell asleep while I was nursing him and I placed him in his swing _right outside_ our bedroom door" _,_ she points out, "where Amelia is also watching Professor Proton. Access denied, Stud."

"Fine," Sheldon huffs before pinching Amy's cute ass as he pulls away, causing her to grin at him. "Did you see your Christmas underwear yet?" he wonders.

"I haven't," she admits as she walks over to the bed where the bag is laying on her pillow. "I was waiting for you."

Sitting on the bed next to Amy, Sheldon lightly massages her back in the one spot he knows constantly bothers her as she opens the pink Victoria's Secret bag and reaches inside to remove the tissue paper before pulling out a red satin baby doll cami and a pair of matching lace thong underwear.

"Really?"Amy questions as she inspects the underwear, attempting to determine which side is the front. "Hmm, you never fail to surprise me, Mr. Cooper."

"Do you like it?" Sheldon wonders before stealing a kiss.

"I do. I saw you eyeing this and was going to go back to get it for Valentine's Day," Amy admits. "The thong underwear, however... I think I may have a major wedgie all evening."

"You don't have to..." Sheldon starts, being interrupted by a tiny fist knocking on their door.

"Let me in!" Amelia calls out to them. 'I gotsa pee!"

"I'll wear them," Amy quickly answers Sheldon. "Where's your robe?" she wonders as she locates her robe and quickly pulls it on so she can open the door.

"In the wash," Sheldon answers while crawling under their blankets to cover himself.

Turning back to make sure Sheldon is covered before opening the door, Amy winks at Sheldon and softly questions, "why did we decide to have children?" of her husband, causing him to chuckle. Unlocking the door, Amelia immediately runs past and into the bathroom, not even stopping to say hi to her parents.

Shutting the door behind Amelia, Amy quickly slips on the thong underwear and moves the edge of her grey terrycloth robe aside, flashing the briefest peek to Sheldon as they hear the toilet flush and the water turn on.

"Don't let Amelia on the bed," Sheldon requests to his wife's amused smirk. "In fact, if you could leave the room so I can calm myself..."

"Calm yourself or m-a-s-t-u-r-b-a-t-e?" She spells out as Amelia opens the bathroom door.

"Amy!" Sheldon exclaims as he sees Amelia appear in front of them.

"What? It's a legitimate question," Amy replies while attempting to usher Amelia out of the room. "I can't remember where I left your necklace, Wookiee. Can you go find it for me?" she requests.

"I shoulda gave it to Daddy. He 'members everything!" Amelia huffs before going to her bedroom to search for her necklace.

Locking the door behind her this time, Amy crosses the room in three steps and pulls her robe off before crawling up on the bed and straddling Sheldon.

"I just brought us ten minutes before she gives up," She explains before Sheldon's lips crash into hers in a bruising kiss.

Burrying her head in the crook of Sheldon's neck as the wails of their son disrupt their sexy time, Amy sighs heavily as she crawls off the bed and securly knots the robe around her waist.

"Perfect timing, Samuel Robert," Amy whispers as she opens the door of their bedroom to find Amelia trying to get Samuel to take his pacifier.

"He's mad!" Amelia points out as Samuel spits out his paci again.

"He's hungry. Thank you for trying to help, Wookiee," Amy praises as she picks up Samuel.

"Mama, how come Sammy eats from your boobies but Zoe's baby brother eats from a bottle?" Amelia wonders as she hands Sammy's blanket to her Mommy.

"Well..." Sheldon hears Amy begin as she pulls the door shut.

Sighing, he flops his head back against Amy's pillows and closes his eyes, willing his erection, which Amy lovingly calls Marcel, to disapate. They rarely have sporadic moments of intimacy anymore, between tending to the children and Amy's frequent trips since winning the Nobel.

They really need a romantic, kid-free weekend away, Sheldon thinks to himself as he closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of his Vixen. Not helping, he decides as he rolls to his side of the bed and turns on their bluetooth radio. Amy uses it more than he does, so he decides to just listen to her playlist .

As the sixth song, "Do Right Woman, Do Right Man" comes on, he finally feels Marcel going back to sleep as Amy enters the room and locks the door.

"I really got you wound up," Amy apologizes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he reassures. "It's retracting. Are the children content for the moment?"

"Samuel is happy and content in the swing and Amelia is still hunting for her necklace," Amy reassures as she pulls said necklace from the top drawer of the dresser and lays it on top. "I need to quickly dress and then go downstairs to finish everything."

"What can I do to help?" Sheldon wonders.

"I can never get the gravy to turn out like Meemaw's. Can you make it?" she requests as she unties her robe and lets it drop to the floor.

"Mmmhmm," Sheldon hums, cursing his libido as Marcel reawakens.

He rolls so his back is to Amy and closes his eyes once again as "Darlin" by the Beach Boys comes on. He hasn't been able to listen to it since he sang it to Amy when she was in the hospital, the emotions it envokes in him much too intense and raw. He feels hinself becoming choked up and fights the tears coming to his eyes, hoping against the odds that Amy won't notice.

"Zip me... hey, what's wrong?" she whispers as she walks to the edge of the bed and sits next to Sheldon.

"This song... um... I sang this to you when you were unconscious," he explains as Amy quickly turns it off. "I haven't been able to listen to it since."

"Scoot," Amy demands as she lays down next to him and wipes away his tears. "I'm here. I'm healthy. Our children are beautiful and perfect..." she whispers.

"I know," he reassures.

"Truth? Train of thought," she quietly requests while pulling their blanket around them.

"When I went on my train trip, it was this song that helped me to realize that I love you. I... I had no idea you knew about that. I only confessed it when you were unconscious," he explains. "How'd you know?"

"Meemaw told me about it on our wedding day," Amy explains.

"I love the way you've softened my life with your love," Sheldon whispers. "You're the dryer sheet of my heart."

"You're the lint trap of my love," Amy whispers back.

"We're disgustingly sappy," Sheldon decides before kissing his pouting wife's lips. "Red lipstick?" he requests once again.

"Hair up or down?" she questions.

"Down, always down. Truth? I love when you curl your hair but if you don't have time tonight..."

"I do. If you can start making the gravy, make the salad and convince Wookiee that she wants fruit punch, I'll curl my hair," Amy bargins.

"Deal. Any special requests for me?" Sheldon wonders.

"That cologne I love but you never wear because it's so expensive... the black bottle I got when in Amsterdam," Amy replies.

"Okay," Sheldon immediately agrees as he pecks her lips then cracks the door to listen for the children.

Hearing Amelia growl in frustration, Sheldon shuts the door and warns, "Wookiee's aporoaching nuclear meltdown."

Jumping out of bed, Amy grabs the necklace and rushes out the door calling to Amelia, "look what Daddy found!"

This is going to be the longest party of his life, Sheldon decides.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is she asleep?" Amy wonders as Sheldon pulls Amelia's bedroom door shut then points to Chewie's bed when the dog paws at the door.

"Hey buddy," Amy greets the dog as he lays at her feet, using her bare toes to pet his back.

"Out like a light," Sheldon confirms as he joins his wife and son on the futon, where Samuel is having a bedtime snack. "Are we moving presents downstairs tonight or in the morning?" he wonders.

"Hmm... I want to say let's do it in the morning, but ruining that post-coital bliss at 5 am..." Amy pauses as though thinking about it.

"I'll start moving them," Sheldon decides. "Is he almost finished?"

"Ask him," Amy encourages.

"Samuel, Daddy would like to play with Mommy's breasts now..." Sheldon requests as his wife laughs and smacks him in the chest.

"I'm being cock-blocked by my infant son," Sheldon whispers in her ear.

"Don't give him an Oedipus complex," Any warns as she repositions Samuel, "and stop staring at my breasts while I feed our son. It's slightly creepy."

"It's not your breasts... it's you I'm staring at. I could barely control myself around you tonight," he confesses. "I'm a lucky man."

"And don't you forget it," Amy warns before leaning to peck his lips. "Could you turn on the electric fireplace in our bedroom?" she requests.

"Okay. Would you like a glass of wine, or shall I put a cork in it?" he wonders.

"I better not since I'm nursing still. Bring some ice up with you?" she asks.

"Alright, but you are not using it on me," he warns.

"We'll see about that," Amy teases with a wink. "Leave the dollhouse in the closet. We'll have to bring it back upstairs anyways."

"Alright. Does Moose have a large item we can also leave upstairs?" He wonders.

"Hmm... the baby gym from your mom?" Amy questions as Samuel releases with a loud pop and burps. "Excuse you! I'm going to rock him to sleep and then I'll be in to help."

"Sounds good," Sheldon reassures as he kisses two fingers and lays them on the baby's forehead. "Good night, Samuel. Daddy loves you," he softly murmurs to his son as the baby looks up at him with his big blue eyes.

Watching as Amy makes her way into Samuel's room in order to rock their son to sleep, Sheldon enters their bedroom and flips the switch to start the electric fireplace as he walks by.

Christmas has officially arrived, he decides as he begins moving the presents to the bed, and he is in deep trouble. Amy will not have a present from him to open this year. She's not materialistic, by any stretch of the imagination, but that expectation of a gift from her husband is still there. Sighing, he decides he'll let Amy pick out whatever she wants to make up for it.

On his 3rd trip back upstairs, he enters the bedroom to find Amy struggling to move the large box, containing Amelia's new dollhouse, by herself. The box is taller than she is and she grunts in exertion as she works to keep it from falling over and waking the children.

"Amy Farrah Cooper, what do you think you're doing?" Sheldon reprimands as he rushes to help.

"Currently, trying not to be crushed by my daughter's dollhouse," she grunts while lifting the box back to an upright position. "How did you get this upstairs?"

"It took all four of us guys. We debated the merits of assembling it first, but decided against that because of Amelia's excitement at a giant box just for her," Sheldon explains.

"You're a good daddy. Let's tilt it onto its side and push it to the futon. I don't have enough wrapping paper left so I'm only placing a bow in the corner."

"I'll go find an open store for wrapping paper," Sheldon decides.

"You're not going anywhere except our bed," Amy insists. "You're not the only one barely able to control themselves."

"Why don't you go freshen up while I move this box out of our way?" Sheldon suggests.

"Okay," Amy agrees "but if it's too heavy, I'll help."

"I've got it," Sheldon reassures.

"Alright," Amy apprehensively agrees. "I'll be right out."

Getting the box tilted onto its side is more difficult than Sheldon anticipated, but once complete, he's able to easily push it to the futon. He sticks the large silver bow in the middle of the box then takes a quick glance to locate Chewie, who is sleeping in front of Amelia's door.

"Good boy," Sheldon praises as he scratches the pup's head. "Stay."

Going back into the master bedroom, Sheldon locks the door before making his way to the bed. He debates taking his clothes off but decides against it after recalling Amy's comment earlier in the day. He was a little surprised by it, truth be told, but the thought of her on her knees in front of him... sucking him to oblivion... _3.14159_... he recites, calming himself.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he hears Amy call out, "close your eyes," as the bathroom door clicks open. Doing as requested, he soon feels the weight of his wife sitting in his lap as she lays her arms around his shoulders and whispers in his ear, "alone at last," as she guides him to meet her lips in a tender kiss.

Pulling back a few minutes later, already out of breath, Sheldon requests, "stand up. Let me get the full visual," as he holds Amy's hands and she stands an arm's length away from him.

"Wowza," he hoarsely whispers, his mouth dry, "you are gorgeous," before tugging on her arms to bring her to him.

The slight blushing of her cheeks is almost unnoticeable as the amber flames from the fireplace cast a glow on her pale skin. Amy squeals in excitement as Sheldon grabs around her waist and flips her under him onto the bed, impatiently hovering over her as he waits for her to catch her breath. Reaching for her hands, he delicately removes her rings, placing them, and his gold wedding band, in the small glass dish on Amy's nightstand.

"Well, good night," Sheldon teases as he pecks Amy's lips and starts to roll over, barely getting to his side.

"Jerk!" Amy exclaims, laughing at Sheldon's wink before he rolls back towards her and like a moth to a flame, finds her lips. Sheldon can still taste the slightest hint of white chocolate and cherries on Amy's lips as she slightly opens her mouth to allow his tongue entry while fumbling with the buttons on his dress shirt. Breaking the kiss so she can concentrate on undressing her husband, she quickly unknots his tie and lays it by her pillow.

"I may have to use this on you later," she whispers. "Would you be okay with me tying your hands up while performing fellatio?"

"Safe word?" Sheldon wonders.

"Cuddles," she decides.

"I almost don't want to take this off of you," Sheldon confesses as he rubs the satin strap of Amy's nightgown between his fingers. "Almost..." he whispers as he snakes his hands underneath and caresses the warm taunt skin of her abdomen, teasingly working his way up to massage her breasts as Amy sits up slightly so Sheldon can remove the garment.

Pulling it over her head, Sheldon tosses it to the floor, then quickly removes his maroon dress shirt, tossing it to the floor as well before kissing Amy once again as she runs her fingers through his hair. Sheldon suddenly pulls back as his spidey senses pick up noise coming from the den and whispers, "Shh," as he listens, soon hearing the tv click on.

"Our children are intent on not letting us have alone time," Amy fumes, pushing Sheldon's shoulders so she can get out of bed and reprimand Amelia.

"Let her be. We'll just have to be quiet," Sheldon requests. "It's Christmas Eve and she's excited. Didn't you ever sneak out of bed to see what Santa left?"

"Of course I did, but as a parent... an extremely _horny_ parent who spent several thousand dollars installing soundproof insulation in the walls between our daughter's room and ours in order to prevent her hearing us 'jumping on the bed'... I want my money's worth."

"I'll take her back to her room," Sheldon decides as he gets out of bed and opens the door.

Amelia has turned on the DVD of The Tom and Jerry show and, Sheldon chuckles, is sucking her thumb as she sleeps on Chewie's dog bed, her buddy lying next to her, giving her a wet kiss on the nose as Amelia moves. Sheldon pulls Amy's white afghan from the back of the couch and gently places it over Amelia before taking a picture on his phone and entering the bedroom once again, showing Amy the picture as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, that is adorable," Amy relents as Sheldon sets the phone on his dresser and removes his white undershirt, tossing it in the hamper. He unzips his pants, being stopped by Amy's hands stilling him.

"Allow me," she whispers as she dips two fingers into the fly of his black slacks, teasing the tip and underside of his shaft.

Sighing, Sheldon buries his head in the crook of her neck and closes his eyes as Amy awakens her favorite toy before she flicks her wrist to release the button and his pants pool at his feet. She flings the cami top towards the hamper before grabbing one of the throw pillows from the edge of the bed and sinking to her knees upon it. She circles her thumb along the tip of his erection once more before grasping Sheldon's hips as she slowly takes all of him into her mouth.

"Jesus," Sheldon whispers when he feels himself hit the back of Amy's throat. She looks up at him, the small flecks of gold in her emerald eyes illuminated in the firelight before sliding her tongue along the underside of his shaft as she rocks back on her heels. Keeping the glacial pace she has set, she tightens her lips around him, taking him fully into her mouth again as Sheldon bites his lip to hold back a moan, making his wife chuckle as she momentarily releases him from her mouth.

"You're trying to kill me, woman," he whispers while brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"You love it," Amy teases, kissing the tip before drawing him in and slightly increasing her pace.

"I love _you_ ," Sheldon replies.

Amy continues rocking back and forth as she works her husband in her mouth, becoming more aroused by the minute as her clit lightly grinds against one of the buttons on the pillow. The taste of pre-cum hitting the back of her tongue being her signal to stop, she releases Sheldon with a pop and grins at her panting husband.

"My turn," Sheldon warns, sinking to his knees next to Amy as he pushes her back so her head rests on the pillow. He brushes his fingers along the front of her red lace thong, noticing how wet her panties are, before dipping a finger into her and seeking out the engorged nub, teasingly flicking it once before withdrawing his finger and helping Amy shimmy out of her panties.

"Well, hello," he whispers, pecking her lips and kissing his way down her body. Her breasts are still off limits, Samuel seeming to have claimed eternal dibs, so he places a quick kiss on the sides before trailing his tongue down, dipping his tongue into her navel. Spreading her legs open in invitation, Amy pushes his head towards her soaked core.

"Patience, my love," Sheldon urges as he finally reaches the target and flicks his tongue against her, causing her to buck her hips towards his warm, wet mouth.

"MMMM, that's one virtue I do not possess," she pants when he languidly laps at her.

He rapidly flicks his tongue against her while allowing two fingers to dip inside, quickly finding the spongy patch of skin and tapping his fingers against it, lapping up the warm liquid nectar like a man lost in the desert for 40 years. The loud moan from his wife causes him to chuckle and he whispers, "shhh" before slowing his pace and focusing on her nub.

"Close?" he asks when Amy begins rapidly thrusting her hips up towards his mouth, her breathing becoming more ragged

"Mmmmmmmmm,' she hums.

He senses, rather than feels, her orgasm begin, the clinching of her vaginal walls around his fingers the first clue. It's not as intense as usual, much to his disappointment, but rather is drawn out, as she continues to pant and make nonsensical sounds, finally coming to a stop, sweaty and out of breath.

"Inside me. Now," She demands, pulling on his shoulders to bring him up to her for a kiss.

"Nope," Sheldon decides, kissing his way down her body once again and drawing the big toe of her right foot into his mouth while using his right index finger to continue to torment his wife, quickly flicking it against her engorged bud. His hard cock twitches with excitement as Amy moans his name, her second orgasm much more intense he notices as she clings to his chest.

"No... no more," she begs as she comes down, gasping for air. "I... I need..."

"Shhh," Sheldon encourages, laying next to Amy and bringing her into his arms. "Catch your breath."

Lying on the hardwood floor of their bedroom, Amy rolls so her head is resting on Sheldon's chest as she skims her right hand down his body and gently grasps his member, giving slow methodical pumps. Moaning his wife's name, she chuckles before leaning up to kiss him. Rolling so she's straddling his hips, she grinds against him, the stimulation of his erection against her clit leading to her third orgasm as she bites down on his collar bone.

"Hoo," she whispers in his ear, 'wasn't expecting that," she explains while Sheldon waits to continue.

Reaching down between them, Amy guides Sheldon inside of her and holds still as she adjusts to the feel of her well-endowed husband fully engulfed inside of her.

"Hi," she whispers, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Hi," he replies, grinning at her.

Circling her hips, the harmonious sympathy of their moans fills the silence of their otherwise still home. All attempts to be quiet disappate, replaced with the sounds of lovers uniting once again in the safety of their bedroom until their exhausted limp bodies collapse on the floor as they catch their breath.

"We have a warm, comfy bed..." Sheldon encourages when he notices Amy falling asleep on top of him.

"Mmm, too comfy," she whines, kissing the crook of his neck.

"You can fall asleep on top of me," he reassures, "but we will be much more comfortable in our bed," he tries again.

"You're still inside of me. I don't want to lose that connection quite yet," she pleads.

"Okay," he concedes as he holds her close and listens to her breathing calm.

They awaken several hours later, the room now filled with the first rays of sunshine from the sun rising on Christmas morning, to the sound of a tiny fist insistantly knocking on their door.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Amelia calls out as she knocks on the door again.

"We'll be out in a few minutes, Wookiee," Amy replies as she cringes at the stiffness of her knees and hips as she attampts to sit up.

"New rule, always listen to my husband when he suggests not sleeping on the floor," she decides as she pecks his lips. "Mornin' handsome."

"Good morning, Vixen. I love you," he replies.

"I love you too," she whispers "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he replies. "Amy... um... I don't have a present for you to open," he confesses, the guilt and remorse evident in his voice.

"Oh," she replies, "what exactly did you and Samuel do yesterday?" she wonders.

"We went to the mall in a last ditch effort to find a present for you," he explains, "but I couldn't find anything good enough. You can use my personal credit card to purchase anything you want."

"Do you remember a few years ago when I asked you to kiss me where I've never been kissed, and you replied, 'Salt Lake City?" She wonders as she gently withdraws Sheldon from her core, wincing as she does so.

"Yes," he replies.

"You're going to make good on your promise to kiss me in Salt Lake City... and... to kiss me at the very spot you realized you love me," she demands. 'We'll book our trip later today after I put the kids down for their sugar coma induced naps."

"Deal," he easily agrees, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you for last night."

"My pleasure," she chuckles as he wraps his arms around her waist and they sway side to side as Amelia knocks on the door again.

"Hurry up!" Amelia yells at them.

"She gets her need for instant gratification from you," Amy teases as she pulls on Sheldon's maroon dress shirt and a pair of her black sweatpants.

"Poor kid," Sheldon whispers in her ear.

"Poor us," Amy replies.


End file.
